Implication
by caniex
Summary: Past OoT. Link and Zelda have been best friends ever since they defeated Ganondorf. Their whole lives are coming together, and everything is falling into place. That is, until, something - or someone - threatens to destroy everything.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not, nor to I claim to own the Legend of Zelda. That is Nintendo's honor.

Hi everyone! This is my first ever FanFiction so... yeah I thought I'd just say that. It's very much going to be a post-OoT Zelink fanfic, so if you are not a fan I advise you not to read! As it isn't complete, I will not be releasing a detailed summary just yet, but I would expect this story to get a little bit dark. I was going to write more for the Prologue, and maybe I will someday, but I wanted to see how everyone liked or didn't like it. If you liked my story, feel free to leave a review!

Implication

1. Prologue

_I glance around, suddenly very aware of my surroundings. I feel a cold sweat breaking out at the back of my neck, and I feel a strong sense of foreboding, but it doesn't correlate with where I am._

_I'm in my bedroom, in my quarters, in my castle, in Hyrule. It is the second most safe place I could possibly be. It would be the first if Link was here with me._

_I quickly close my eyes, trying to sense him through our telepathic bond. Under normal circumstances, if I feel danger near, it usually means Link is near as well._

_I crinkle my brow, initially being unable to sense his soul, so very kind and warm. But all of the sudden it hits me, and I know he is somewhere in the castle. But that, unfortunately, is the extent of my knowledge. I don't know if he is feeling nervous, or perfectly safe, or even bored._

_I open my eyes and breathe a quick sigh of relief, turning toward the small foyer in my quarters which the door is connected. I make haste toward the door, determined to find Link and the danger that is creeping up my spine._

_But as I am moving toward the door, my eye catches sight of something in the mirror. I immediately turn, scanning the room for any sign of danger, my inner Sheikah coming forth. I quietly walk over the full length mirror in the corner of the bedroom, looking over my shoulder every few seconds until I reach my reflection. It takes me a moment to realize that what I saw in the mirror was me. I frown at my momentary lapse of common sense, and make a mental note not to tell Link. Goddesses know he'd be laughing all day._

_And just like that, the inner Princess in me kicks the Sheikah away, and steps forth smiling and standing straight. I give myself a once-over in the mirror, making sure my hair has no strays, my circlet is straight (and in some cases, untangled) my silk gloves are clean are straight, and my dress has no -_

_My dress. I immediately frown at the recognition of the the lilac-colored strapless gown, complete with a satin skirt that flows around me. It is simple, yet elegant. And totally inappropriate for normal circumstances. For a daily wardrobe, where I may be making an appearance in court or a meeting, I am required to have three-quarter length sleeves, a collar no lower than an inch below my collarbone, and a skirt that falls flat to the floor._

_This is the dress I am to wear for my 18th Birthday Celebration. A huge ball in which every nobility Hyrule is familiar is acquainted with is invited to celebrate my birthday. It is complete with a delicious feast, the best musicians and music Hyrule can offer, dancing every song anyone ever knew, and lots of extravagantly dressed nobility. I only get to wear this dress because the party is in my honor,and my father, The King of Hyrule, wanted me to wear whatever I liked._

_And the only reason, under any circumstances, I am allowed to wear it is for the ball. Other than fittings for it, I am not to wear it ever. And I am not in the seamstress's shop, so that leads me to believe that my 18th Birthday Celebration is going on right now._

_That would explain why I can sense Link's presence, but it doesn't explain why I can't feel what Link is feeling and why there is such a strong sense of foreboding chilling my bones._

_But I'm not going to hide like a little princess would be expected to._

_I'm going to track down this danger and face it head on, like I, Zelda, would do._

_Without a moment's hesitation, I'm out the door and racing (as fast as a princess can in heels, which is surprisingly fast) toward the ballroom where hopefully Link and the danger will both be._

_As I'm rushing through corridor after corridor, I pick up on something I hadn't before. There hasn't been a single guard patrolling the halls. And there weren't any stationed in front of my quarters, like there always are. I haven't even seen one person in the entire castle, and I've covered quite a bit of ground. Something is seriously wrong._

_As I near the ballroom, my heart picks up speed and I start breathing heavier. Something isn't right here. Just as my hand is on the grand door to the ballroom, goosebumps race up and down my skin. Fear washes over me as I push the door open and everything goes black._

I sit up straight in my bed, gasping and trying to get a grasp on reality as my heart slows and my breath quiets.

"It... it was just a dream," I manage to sputter out the words, trying to reassure myself. But it begs the questions... Was it one of those dreams? I pull my knees up to chest and lay my forehead on my kneecaps.

Was it one of those dreams? Those dreams that are eerily prophetic at times? Was that dream trying to tell me something?

I sigh and straighten my back and look up. I scan my room, the same room in my dream. I shiver as I recall the strong feeling of danger. It felt so real. So unbelievably real, that I was scared for not only my life, but for everyone at that ball's life. Link's life. I was scared for Hyrule. I fall back onto my bed, trembling and crying uncontrollably.

It is then that I come to terms with something about the dream. That it could be just that: a dream. A figment of my imagination. Not real, nor prophetic in any way. It isn't so outrageous to think it could've been a childlike nightmare. Granted, I almost never have nightmares anymore, and I can usually recognize it isn't real within a matter of seconds. But it still could just be a dream.

A waging war goes on with the Sheikah/Princess and human inside me. You must decipher this dream immediately! It is of the utmost importance that if something of extreme danger is threatening Hyrule, that we are aware and ready! The Princess yells at me. The Sheikah nods in agreement, giving my that look that Impa gives me all the time, telling me to do the right thing.

The human, in me, however is begging for sleep. With all it's being, it just wants to drift away in the fluffy, soft pillows and comforters draping my bed. She's just a kid, you two. She needs her sleep! There isn't an immediate threat of danger. We can sort this all out in the morning, the human yawns.

I grunt at the internal conflict, weighing the two options. While the dream could very well be a warning of danger in the near future, I decide to overlook the possibility on one condition: that I never have the dream again. In the event that I do have the dream again, I will seek to evaluate it. And that is final.

Also, I felt bad because the war was two-to-one, so I felt it was only fair to side with the human to cease the fighting.

And before the Sheikah or the Princess can chastise me, the human and I have already drifted into sleep, free of nightmares.

The scent of flowers has always made me relaxed, safe at times. I take in the scent as I stand on my balcony, overlooking my personal takes me back to when I first met Link, after he'd somehow snuck past my guards to find me in my courtyard, where the smell of flowers filled the air. That day was the beginning of a journey that would save Hyrule from a fate she would never have to meet. A fate that only Link, the Six Sages, and I, the Seventh Sage, knew about. My life as I know it now is save only because of Link, and because of that day in the courtyard however many years ago.

So it only makes logical sense that anything I associate with safety is also correlated with Link, in turn.

After I'd sent Link back in time, he and I had both retained knowledge of the future that would be. We built on the close companionship and trust we already had, and very quickly became best friends. At first it was difficult trying to find a way to cope with terrible future we'd destroying, but we'd sought out comfort in each other and it stuck. We've been inseparable ever since.

A outlet for Link to cope with the weight of knowing about the future-that-never-was was surprisingly enough, fighting. While he was a child, he was only permitted to use a practice sword on dummies and spend time training with military leaders and soldiers. Every single man Link fought with or saw fight declared him a natural fighter and military genius at that. So it was no surprise that the day Link turned sixteen, he was appointed as a Lieutenant of the Fourth Brigade in the Hylian Royal Army. In truth, Link could very well lead our great army, but it is unheard of that someone so young move up in the military ranks so fast.

We spend time almost everyday together, finding time between my royal duties and Link's obligations with the army to escape away. We ride our horses all around Hyrule, visiting our friends and spending time just enjoying each other's company. We are as close as two friends could possibly be, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

The cold March breeze brings me back to reality as a wrap my robe tighter around my body and retreat back into my bedroom. I walk over to my vanity to brush out my tangled blonde hair before Impa arrives for her morning briefing on the days events. I laugh a little at the thought. Only Impa would chastise me for looking unkempt after I've only just woken up. Not that I'm surprised that she would. She is practically the mother I never had. She taught me everything about being princess, but also how to be a fighter; a Sheikah. She is essentially my personal advisor, and one of the people I trust most.

As if on cue, Impa strides into my quarters with a certain confidence only Sheikah have. The kind of confidence that screams don't-mess-with-me-unless-you-want-to-feel-my-wrat h. It terrifies almost everyone she meets, but not me or Link. We know that underneath, Impa is not nearly as frightening as she seems, and actually has a maternal sense of compassion for the both of us.

Impa gives me a curt nod and a quiet, "Good morning, Princess Zelda," As that is the customary way to greet me. She quickly settles down on the ottoman at the foot of my bed and takes out a small piece of parchment from nowhere and clears her throat to deliver my day's schedule.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule's Obligations for the day. First, the Royal Event Planners are requesting an audience with Your Highness to discuss Your Highness's 18th Birthday Celebration at the earliest convenience." Impa looks up at me to gauge my reaction. I sigh and nod, "I can meet with them within the hour." Impa nods back and returns the parchment.

"Secondly, and lastly, today you are to go to Castle Town and have the final fitting for your Celebration dress," Impa rolls up the parchment and tucks it away, looking at me again. I shudder away the thought of the dream and return to my reflection, idly brushing my hair back. "What time is the fitting, Impa?" Impa replies, "Half past noon, Your Highness." She drops the act and narrows her eyes at me. "And I don't want to hear that you were late spending time with Link."

I laugh and turn to face her. "You don't trust me?"

Impa frowns at me. "Zelda, I trust you wholeheartedly. I just don't trust the two of you together. You seem to put everything aside when it comes to him, and we can't afford to do that now."

I roll my eyes at her and smile. "Will you help me with my hair, Imps?" I ask giving her my biggest puppy-dog face. Impa laughs at me comes over to start with my hair.

"I'm well aware of the importance of the Celebration, Impa. Really, I'm looking forward to it! I understand that it has to be perfect because how we behave reflects on Hyrule as a whole and many foreign diplomats will be there. But why is there such a big stress on me doing the planning? I mean, really all I'm doing is planning the idea and the event planners execute that. I'm not really helping at all." I shrug.

"The reason there is stress on you doing the planning portion is so that you can show the Council that you are responsible. Responsible enough to one day take the throne. It's all about appearance now. The Council is well aware of your capability to run a country with a wise and just mind, now it's about how you appear. The Council is also looking to gauge the reactions of the court and the foreigners. To see how they react to you being in control of the situation. It's all a show, Zelda, and you are the center of attention. So be on your best behavior."

I smile a little bit at the thought of me being Queen. After all, that's how I was raised to think. I've always known that one day I would be Queen, it's been integrated into all my lessons. I know almost all there is to know about running a kingdom. Of course, until the Council sees me fit to rule better than my father, I will remain a princess. Up until then it's all about appeasing the Council.

I nod at Impa, noticing she's almost done with my hair. A simple bun at the back of my head with several ornate pins around it. I smile and thank her, as she rushes into my wardrobe to find a gown for me to wear.

I get up from the cushy stool and wander into the sitting room attached the my bedroom. The walls are a cool beige, with a white fireplace opposite the door to my room. A white loveseat is placed perpendicular to the left of the fireplace, two white armchairs across from the loveseat, and a dark brown coffee table in the middle. Behind the loveseat are two large glass windows overlooking my courtyard, giving light to the room. Above the fireplace is a portrait of Lake Hylia in the summer, one of my favorite places in Hyrule. Other features in the room are a large dark brown bookcase, filled with textbooks, history texts, and texts for my own personal amusement, an easel facing the windows so I can paint, and a small harp in the corner of the room. Behind the armchairs is a small table with three chairs, where I eat my breakfast and the occasional meal or two. The small foyer leading out of my quarters is just right of the fireplace.

As I enter the sitting room, I can see a tray with an assortment of breakfast foods that one of my maids must have brought in behind Impa. I pick up some scrambled eggs, sausage, and a bowl of raspberries. I quickly start eating my food, knowing that Impa won't take long picking out my attire for the day.

I take my time thinking about the day ahead, and more importantly, when I'll be able to see Link. My schedule is not as packed as usual, but that doesn't mean his isn't. There's only one way to know when he won't be busy. I close my eyes, and slowing tap into the bond.

_Link?_

The response is almost immediate.

_Zel? Is everything alright?_

I smile. _Yes, everything's fine. I was wondering what your schedule looks like today?_

_Nothing important. I'm just training some new soldiers, but Marcus is supposed to be here any minute to take over. After that, I was going to find you. What's your day like?_

_I have a meeting about the Celebration, and at half past noon I have my dress fitting. The world is our oyster after that._

_Who is going to accompany you to the seamstress's parlour?_

_I don't know... I imagine Cedric or Thomas. Why?_

_How about I do it? I'll take you there, you can get fitted, and then we can eat in Castle Town. We could even go riding afterwards, if you'd like._

_Now I know I'm beaming. That sounds great, Link! Plus I need your opinion on the dress so it all works out!_

Link laughs at me._ I don't think I'll be much help in the dress department, but your wish is my command, Your Highness._

I frown at him. _You know I hate it when you call me that._ Link often calls me that as a way of undermining me, saying that because I am a princess, I'm soft and pretty and naive. And that I can't stand up for myself.

Link proceeds to laugh at me more._ And that's exactly why I do it. I'll be waiting for you outside your quarters, Your Highness. See you then!_

And before I can yell at him again for calling me 'Your Highness', he's gone. I groan in frustration, opening my eyes wide open to see Impa standing before me, a emerald dress with gold lining in her hands and her eyebrows arched in confusion

She stares at me for moment before she comes to realization of my frustration. "Link?" She asks, not a note of hesitation in her voice. I nod and smile. "He'll be accompanying me to Caste Town, so you needn't worry about arranging that, Impa."

Impa rolls her eyes, and clearly doesn't approve, but she can't bring herself to argue with me. I'm almost late.

And that's the first chapter! I was really just aiming to get you all introduced to the characters and setting. I hope you all liked it, and the next chapter will be available very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long! It gave me a little trouble, but I think I'm as happy as I'll ever be with it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker!**

**Thanks to the two people that are following the story; it means a lot (I didn't think anyone would!) and to the person who favorited and reviewed! Thank you guys for your support!**

**Anyway, I thought I would clear one thing up. In the note I put at the beginning of the first chapter, I said "post-OoT Zelink fanfic", I meant that (eventually) they might fall in love. That does not mean there is going to be a lemon in this story, and I do not have any plans to put a lemon in this plans. I'm just not really into that type of thing, so I'm sorry!**

**Anyway, without further hesitation, I give you Chapter Two of Implication!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to own the Legend of Zelda. That is Nintendo's honor.**

**Implication**

**2.**

The grand, mahogany doors open in front of me, revealing a bustling scene in the corridor in front of me. Several nobleman walk throughout the hall, immersed in what I assume is a discussion about politics, while ladies are whispering to each other and running about to no doubt spread the gossip. This is the pre-midday-meal routine.

I roll my eyes ever so slightly at the scene, smiling and nodding at the guards on either side of the door holding it open for me as I walk past, leaving the meeting with the Royal Event Planners. For my 18th Birthday Celebration, we have decided on a lilac and green color-scheme, incorporating purple tulips and soft green flora throughout the ballroom. There will be green vines and moss acting as canopy on ceiling, with various flowers here and there. The whole theme, I'm happy to report, was my idea. I thought the purples would showcase my royal heritage and love of Hyrule, while the green flora would accent my love for adventure and the outdoors. I smile to myself remembering how ecstatic the event planners went at my idea. They will take care of the planning from here on out, but I am thrilled that we are using my idea.

I quietly make my way through the busy corridor, receiving several bows and curtsies from the Lords and Ladies inhabiting the space. I nod politely as a thanks, but am careful not to make another gesture. I do not have time to indulge myself in their petty gossip, nor do I want to keep Link waiting forever. He is more than likely sitting in front of my quarters, making small talk with the guards.

Just when I think I've made my way safely to the end of the hall, free of distractions, a loud voice calls my name from behind me.

"Princess Zelda!"

I straighten and bit my lip, holding in a curse, slowly turning around with a plastered smile. Several ladies make rush over to me in confusion, their shoes clacking against the wood floor. I recognize the leader of them immediately - Lady Rela. She is three years older than me and is nice enough. Her only issue is sticking her nose into other people's business, including mine. She's been attempting to gain my friendship for years. Whether those intentions are genuine, or simply to gain status amongst the other ladies, I know not.

"Princess, forgive us, but will Your Highness not be attending the midday meal? Food will be served soon, and Lady Liana was going to tell us about a man from Salinas who apparently-" I cut Lady Rela off before she could travel deeper into her story, where there would be no hope for me to escape.

I offer her a warm smile as an apology. "I'm sorry, ladies. I won't be at the midday meal today. I have to go off into Castle Town for a little while. You see, it involves my celebration gown and-"

I realize the mistake only seconds after I've made it. Before I know it, the four of them are swarming me with questions.

"What color is it?"

"Who has made it for Your Highness?"

"Is the skirt full?"

"May we see it?"

"How will Your Highness's hair be done?"

I silently chastise myself internally. I should have known they would bombard me with questions about my dress. After all, these are ladies of the kingdom who love discussing such topics, and perhaps I might even let myself slip into a giddy facade and buzz all about my dress any other day. But the fact of the matter is, I won't have a dress to brag about if I miss this fitting.

I grin politely and open my mouth, in an attempt to interrupt and make my escape, but the questions and comments about my dress and my ball and my hair and the food and decor just keep coming and coming. I am just about out of options, and about to resort to flat out walking away, when a palm gently rests on my shoulder.

My eyes travel up to the face who owns the hand and Link's cobalt eyes greet mine. He offers me quick smile and turns toward the ladies.

"I'm so apologetic, my ladies, but I must steal your princess away from you," Link speaks in his most convincing, charming voice. I breathe a sigh of relief.

The ladies close their mouths and Rela frowns and wrinkles her brow, clearly about to protest, but Link is quicker. "I'm sure that Princess Zelda would be happy to discuss the details of her ball with you later, but there is a pressing issue that requires her attention at the current moment. She simply can't be absent at her dress fitting." Link offers them an apologetic smile.

Rela replies with a nod of the head and a sweet smile. As if she, or any of the other ladies, could resist Link. They've made it clear they had an infatuation with him, one I know for a fact is unreturned. Admittedly, the fact that Link pays no mind to any of the ladies pleases me greatly.

I grin and thank the ladies, while Link offers me his arm. I gladly accept and we start toward the stables. I don't wait a second before questioning him.

"Weren't you supposed to meet me outside my quarters?" I tease him.

Link chuckles to himself, rounding the corner. "Well someone was a little tardy, so I set off to find you. You mentioned earlier you had a meeting about the ball, so I started off there, where you were swarmed by a group of ferocious ladies."

I look up at him, a hint of a frown on my face, slightly annoyed at the comment. "So you took it upon yourself to rescue me?" Link laughs some more. "Zel, I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself the majority of the time. But when it comes to those ladies, you just don't have the heart to run away!"

My mouth drops slightly as I sputter, mixing my words and not being able to formulate a comeback. He laughs at my apparent frustration, and I playfully punch him in the arm in response.

Link chuckles to himself as I change the subject. "So, how is training the new soldiers going?" Typically, princesses are not very involved in anything to do with the military. Not at time like this, when all is at peace in the Kingdom. It is unnecessary for us to worry about something not of immediate importance. But, in my case, when your closest friend is in charge of a sector of the military, the topic presents itself quite often.

Although Link is Lieutenant of the Fourth Brigade of the Hylian Royal Army, because there are no threats to our kingdom, his obligations include helping train new soldiers, occasionally deciding who is recruited, and testing out new weapons. If a threat were to arise itself, Link (as a leader in our great military) and the Fourth Brigade would be needed somewhere, maybe not even in Hyrule. Needed to fight for and defend our grand Hyrule. Thankfully, Link has only had to answer that call a few times since enrolling in the army.

Not to say that those calls were easy for Link. At first I had been expecting Link to adjust to military life extremely well, considering his experience with fighting countless monsters and foes. He wielded his tools with extreme precision and grace, but it was the receiving end of the blow where the problem arose. Link wasn't used to killing humans. Actual people, with no third eyes or wings or poisonous fangs. Living men, with families and friends and wives and children back home. It was difficult for him to adjust to this change, and I've heard several accounts of Link breaking down back at camp from his fellow soldiers. He has yet to confirm these tales of woe to me, but deep down I know he did. I could feel it through our bond.

Eventually Link understood that being a soldier was not about mindless slaying, but about protecting Hyrule and everyone in our country. It was then that his true potential shone through, and he was promoted to Lieutenant following a particular battle, and for the rest of the war. Link has only been involved in one war ;Hyrule, Salinas, Torland, and Aliea versus Tancen.

The five countries were once in a union together for hundreds of years, forming a power that could not be matched. Tancen, a country amused with violence and power, grew tired of the peace and rebelled. It was a hard fought war, with both sides taking great casualties. Eventually, after just two years of battle, Tancen had few men to plunge into war and admitted defeat against the Union. The treaty that ended the war, ended the alliance between The Union and Tancen, and ultimately left Tancen with little power and men was signed several days before my sixteenth birthday. It was the greatest present I could ask for; peace returned to Hyrule (though there were few attacks to Hyrule itself, there was an air of unease) and Link and the rest of the army returned.

I still remember waiting at the gates of the castle for the army to formally return to Hyrule. I found Link in the sea of men as they stood in front of my father and me. It had been tough without Link - he found little time to visit, even after he was promoted and was only able to talk to me for an hour at the most. I'd missed him terribly and the second his cobalt eyes locked onto me, tears sprang up into my own eyes. I was unable to look away from his through the entirety of my father's speech. I took in how much older he looked, he features becoming more prominent and his facing missing almost every trace of childlike innocence. He looked handsome, and even though I'd always thought that Link was attractive, it struck me how well his features complimented his personality.

He was only seventeen at the time, the same age he was when he defeated Ganondorf, yet there was something different. Like war had somehow left a mark on him, but I quickly banished the thought. Once I started my short speech thanking these great men, Link gave me a quick smile. It was then I knew that nothing had really changed. Once the speeches were over, I ran straight into the crowd of men and wrapped my arms around Link as fast as I could. I grasped for him as if he would vanish into thin air, burying my face into his shoulder trying to quiet my sobs. He immediately took my into his arms, sinking his face into my hair and rubbing my back gently.

"It's okay Zel, I'm here now. Everything's okay again. We're okay, I'm okay, you're okay," Link quietly murmured. I choked on my cries and tightened my grip on him. I never wanted him to leave again and we stayed entwined in each other's arms for quite a while, neither one of us wanted to leave each other again. The war had been hard on both of us, and we never wanted to feel the other's suffering again. We'd missed each other so much, we spent the next few days together, catching up on what we had missed. And no one stopped us; they'd known how hard this was for both of us.

I slip back into reality, almost missing Link's response to my question. "It's going pretty well. But some of these boys," Link growls in frustration. "They couldn't slay a Keese to save their lives, I'm telling you!"

I laugh quietly into my glove, and Link turns his head at me. "I'm being serious! I'm not sure what Marcus was thinking when he recruited them! I'm not even sure they'd do well in the Eighth Brigade." He mutters some curses and I elbow him in the ribs as we near the Royal Stables, where some workers could hear him.

"Ow...," Link cocks his head at me and grins. "Pretty tough for a princess." This sets me off, and even though I'm aware he was only teasing, and stomp on his foot almost immediately. Before he can curse and whirl around to face him, grabbing the collar of his tunic and yank him toward me, so our faces are only inches apart.

"You know I could take down your best men, and even you, any day," I growl. I'm fibbing about the last part. Even though I am an experienced fighter with years of training, I am no match for Link. But I can only hope he won't call my bluff.

And he doesn't. Link meets my gaze and only nods. I grip on him loosens and I'm suddenly aware of how close we are. My heart rate picks up and I can feel myself getting lost in his hypnotizing eyes. I blink and straighten, my gaze leaving his face and moving my hands around his neck to fix his now wrinkled collar. He stands straight but I still feel his gaze on me. I suddenly feel embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that, Link," I mutter once I finish. I place my hands together in front of me and cast my gaze on the ground. I shouldn't have snapped at him, and I know that. He was only teasing me, as he always does. But sometimes I wonder if he really does think of me as weak and helpless. And then I wonder if that's how everyone else sees me, a little princess incapable of handling herself. After all, they never knew Sheik.

Link places his hand on my shoulder, and I look up at his concerned face. "Don't be sorry, Zelda. I'm sorry. I don't underestimate you. I know you are tough. You can stand up for yourself," He pauses, carefully choosing his words. His eyes lock with mine. "You are the strongest person I know. I -," I cut him off.

"The strongest?" I feel a smile creeping onto my face, and resist it. But Link doesn't, and a huge grin dawns his face. We start walking again as Link nods.

"Absolutely. And I'm not the only one; when you come and demonstrate for the women, even the men leave astonished. They talk about you all the time." Link's eyes sparkle, recalling the few times I've been allowed to help train some of the female recruits. Impa highly disapproves, as does most of the court, but it secretly pleases me that I'm not the helpless little princess everyone wants me to be. And I love being able to cut loose and tap into a side of myself that very few people can see. I love being a princess, but whenever I let myself explore the impossibilities, I love being a fighter; a warrior; a Sheikah. I only wish I could do it more often.

This time I don't resist the smile. "Really? What do they say?" I feel myself giddy with excitement as we enter the stables. Link laughs and walks in front of me, turning his head and raising one eyebrow. "A little eager, are we?"

I exhale and grin. "Well, hearing that the leaders of the Hylian Royal Army are impressed by me? Well, that's big news! I want to hear their every word!" We approach the stall holding Link's mare; Epona. She whinnies at him and he smiles. He starts to prepare for the journey into Castle Town as he looks over his shoulder at me. "Shouldn't you go saddle up Bria?" I blink recalling my own mare, who, when I look over at her, is excited at my appearance. She knows it must mean she gets to leave the drafty stables. I smile and walk over to her, petting her hair. I proceed to saddle her up with great care and precision and carefully mount her when I'm done. I look over to the other end of the stable to find that Link and Epona are already outside, waiting on me.

As I exit the stables on Bria, I find Link looking off into space, clearly focused on something. I smile as Bria stops next to Epona. I crouch my back to the right so I'm in front of Link's face. "Rupee for your thoughts?"

Link blinks twice, registering my face and coming back to reality. He meets my smile. "My thoughts are worth a Gold Rupee, at least!" I settle back onto Bria and cock my head to the side. "You should know by now that that can be arranged," I say playfully.

"I'll tell you about it later. Now where were we about your infamous fighting skills?"

There are several seamstress' shops in Castle Town but there is one the Royal Family of Hyrule has been going to for years. Only several people know which one we go to, in order to avoid making a scene. It is in a small little building tucked away in the streets of the merchant district. There is a small room with chairs and books and counter for taking appointments in the front, with a small gallery and several fitting rooms down an adjoining hallway. The seamstress, Mirana, has a room in the back where she works on her creations and her quarters are above the main floor. It is small and quaint, and I appreciate the lack of extravagance. It is such a change from the normal decor in the castle.

As Link opens the door for me, a small bell above the door rings. We step inside as a small child runs to the counter. There is no one else inside except the three of us. The girl, probably only eight years old, stands on a stool in front of the counter so she can see us better. She opens a book full of what I assume of appointments without looking at us.

"Name, please?" The little girl looks up, and the reaction is almost instantaneous. Her mouth drops open and her eyes widen as she recognizes us, or me at least. "P-p-princess Zel-Zelda," she says, astonished. I blush and little and smile, stepping forward, Link not far behind.

"Yes," I say gently. "I'm here to see Mirana?" The child's face bursts with excitement and she can't even respond. Suddenly, a middle-aged woman comes rushing through the hallway. "Sirena! Child, go!" Mirana snaps her fingers at the girl, Sirena, and turns to me. Sirena recomposes, leaving the room before stealing one last look at me.

"I'm so sorry, Princess. My daughter, she thinks she runs the place sometimes. She can really be an annoyance sometimes, I apologize," Mirana mumbles, and casts her gaze downward, looking rather embarrassed.

I give her a reassuring smile and shake my head. "Oh, no, it's absolutely fine, Mirana. She did nothing wrong! She is adorable!" Miranna looks up at me with a smile.

"Oh, thank you Princess! I suppose she is, isn't she? Well, I'm all ready for you in the back if you and your friend..." She drifts off, probably trying to recall Link's name, even though she's never met him.

Link steps forward with a smile, offering his hand. "Link. My name is Link." Mirana laughs at herself, shaking his hand and nodding. "Link. If you and Link would follow me, the room in the back is all ready!"

We nod and follow her through the gallery, filled with gorgeous gowns in every color imaginable into a room secluded from the rest of the shop, with a loveseat rests against a wall facing a pedestal with a huge, full length mirror in the front. A part of the room is separated by a curtain. Link sits on the loveseat as Mirana guides me behind the curtain.

Facing me on a mannequin is the lilac gown from my dreams, with silver two-inch high-heels at the bottom. I shudder away the thought of the nightmare to admire the dress. Aside from the nightmare, I have yet to the see the completed dress. After today, it will go home with me and remain in my closet until the Ball. I only have time to admire it right now. The slightly dusty-lilac fabric hugs the mannequin's torso and flares out every so slightly at the waist, creating a cascade of purple down to the floor. There are small jewels embellished the neckline, adding just the right amount of sparkle. I grin from ear to ear and turn to Mirana. "It is perfect," I whisper.

Mirana grins even bigger than I do, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Oh I just knew you'd love it! I really do adore it, too. So simple, elegant, and inspiring. Just like you Princess! Oh, let's put it on, I can't wait another minute!" I nod in agreement as she slips off my current dress and helps me in the new one. As she ties up the back, I happily take note of the fact that the material is light and easy to move in. She moves to my side to help me step into my heels.

Mirana steps in front of me, loosening any wrinkles and standing up to admire her creation, beaming. She turns around and opens to curtain, quickly moving behind me so she can carry my train as I walk. I glide up onto the pedestal and look at my reflection. I suddenly understand why Mirana didn't say a word as she was putting my gown on me, because I am speechless too. The dress is perfect. It hugs my torso perfectly, and flares out at just the right degree. I run hands through the material, getting lost in the layers. I rest my hands at my side and meet my own gaze, smiling.

I admire myself for a few more seconds before feeling someone else's eyes on me, too. In the reflection, I realize Link is now standing up, his eyes also glued to my dress. He meets my gaze, a look of pure admiration on his face. "Zelda... you look absolutely beautiful," He says, almost in a whisper. He runs his fingers through his dirty blond hair and gives me a small smile.

I smile back at him. "Thank you, Link," I feel myself blushing; I never knew Link looked at me that way. I look down at my dress, still feeling his eyes on me and I try not to laugh. Mirana comes to stand to my left, also admiring me. I look at her, unable to keep the joy off my face. "Mirana, I can't thank you enough. It's absolutely perfect in everyway. Thank you so much," I know I sound airheaded, but I am so over the moon right now, I don't care.

Mirana claps her hands, squealing slightly. "You're welcome, Princess! Thank you for allowing me to make this gorgeous dress! You look stunning, really!"

Link speaks up. "You really do, Zelda. You are breathtaking," He says without a moment of hesitation. I smile and quietly thank them for their kind words. We all stare at my reflection for a few more seconds before Mirana breaks the silence.

"Well if the dress fits well, I suppose we are done here!" She frowns, "I just have to find a garment bag to put the gown in... I'll be right back." She rushes out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I turn to Link, beaming. "So, do you really like it?" A smile breaks onto his face. "Zel, yes, the dress looks amazing on you."

"You don't think it's too abnormal? It doesn't even cover my shoulders. The court will -" I'm cut off as Link grabs my hand and squeezes it tight.

"Zel, who cares what the court thinks? You look amazing. They won't be able to keep their eyes off you long enough to protest," Link says reassuringly. "It's your night, your ball, your birthday. Don't worry about the others."

I take a deep breath. "Thank you, Link." I step off of the pedestal in front of him and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him close in an embrace. He wraps his arms around my waist in response.

"Thank you for being my best friend. For always being there for me. For listening to a ten-year-old with prophetic dreams. For having faith in my strength. For everything, Link," I murmur. "I'm so grateful to have you in my life." And I mean it. Link has always been the one to listen to me and be there for me ever since we were children. He is always so kind and gentle. I'm not entirely sure why I'm being so sentimental; perhaps it has something to do with the fact that I'm getting older.

Link pulls his head away to look at me dead on. "Thank you, Zelda. For awakening the Hero within me. For completely and utterly shaping who I am today. For everything." He gives me a crooked smile and releases my from his grasp. I instantly miss his touch, and I'm not sure why, but I obediently unwrap my arms from his neck and put them at my sides. "I can't thank you enough.

I give him a small smile and close my eyes, wanting to remember this moment of pure bliss forever. I am suddenly curious as to how Link is feeling, too, so I slowly trace the edge of my mind and tap into our bond.

It hits me like a brick wall; there is a sense of delight, but somewhere deeper in his mind, it's there. Very miniscule, but the fact that I feel it in Link draws up a red flag instantly. Sorrow; just a small feeling of sorrow creeping in at the edge of his mind. Link is the Hero of Time, possessor of the Triforce of Courage. He has an unbreakable spirit, thus melancholy should almost never, ever penetrate his mind.

My eyes shoot open to frown at him, but I find he's looking at me still. With a look of intent. My mind instantly wants to interrogate this, but I'm concerned about Link. I furrow my brow and glare at him. He stares back at me, now looking puzzled and I understand why; my appearance is a drastic contrast to how I acted a minute ago.

"Link, why on earth are you feeling melancholy?" I demand. It probably comes off rather harsh, but my concern for him is commanding answers.

Link's eyes widen in an act of either admittance, because he doesn't want me worrying and it's no big deal, or defence, and might not confide in me at all.

Just as he opens his mouth, though, to give me an explanation of some sort, Mirana - how long has she been gone? - rushes in with a garment bag, clearly embarrassed. I instantly recompose myself, as a princess should, and elbow Link in the side when he doesn't. He breaks his gaze from me and stands up a little straighter, smiling at Mirana like I am.

She is completely oblivious to the fact that she just walked in on something rather urgent, but I am thankful; I wouldn't want her to feel ashamed. She simply beckons me back behind the curtain, to which I comply, but not without shooting Link an angry look over my shoulder.

Mirana unties the dress off my back, babbling about the Ball and how excited she is about the dress, but I'm honestly not really listening. I'm extremely concerned about Link and what is troubling him. I want more than anything to run over to him, grab him by the shoulders, and shake him violently until he cracks and spills everything to me. How long has he been feeling this way? How long have I been able to not detect it? I silently chastise myself for not keeping closer tabs on Link as Mirana helps me step out of my dress.

I slide on my emerald dress and shoes and follow Mirana and Link to the front of the shop. Mirana thanks us for our time and for years of dedication; I thank her in exchange. Even though the dress is already payed for, I slide a Gold Rupee over the counter. Link drapes the bag over his shoulder, holding the door open for me as we walk out before she can protest.

The two of us walk quietly to an alley where we've left the horses. I instantly mount Bria and stare straight ahead, lips pursed. Link sneaks a glance at me, and I can tell he wants to know the source of my mood shift. But instead, he secures the garment bag over Epona, behind where he will sit. He quietly mounts her and looks at me. When I don't say anything, he is the one to break the silence.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" He asks hesitantly. I ponder this for a moment.

"We really should get the gown back to the castle," I mutter, without looking at him. "It looks like it might rain soon."

Link keeps looking at me, obviously hoping I'll tell him what's the matter. I keep my gaze ahead, on nothing in particular. Just not Link. He sighs when he realizes I'm not going to break. "What is it, Zelda?"

I whip my head around to face him, furious. "What is it? Are you being serious? Link! What is it with you! Stop avoiding the subject! What is troubling you?" I whisper the last question, suddenly very scared. I don't want to have to demand Link confide in me; I want it to come naturally.

Link sighs and looks away. There is a moment where neither of us speaks, until he looks back at me. "I'll tell you at the Ball," he almost whispers. My jaw drops and my mouth goes agape. "The Ball? Link, that's weeks away!" I say, angry. "What if this problem becomes more urgent! Link, that's too long-" He cuts me off.

"Trust me, it doesn't require immediate attention," he says with a small smile. I open my mouth to protest. The Ball is much too far away! What if something awful happens, and it could be prevented! I can't rest with the uncertainty of not knowing. Link raises his hand.

"Come on, Zel. Trust me. The timing will be right then." I look at him, almost in astonishment. I want him to tell me right this instant. But I trust Link more than anything or anyone. And I truly don't want to keep arguing with him.

"Fine. But I swear to the goddesses, Link, you'd better tell me then," I mutter, and he laughs in response. "I promise, Zelda. I wouldn't lie to you."

I know that. I smile back at him, happy that the rift between us has ceased. We start the short ride back to the castle, filled with stories of military training and Ball decor.

**AN: Hmmm. What could be troubling Link? Would anyone like to take a guess? (: Thank you for reading and don't forget to follow/favorite/review if you liked it! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone! I give you chapter three, which may be the only chapter for a little while. (I'm a student and the next couple of weeks are finals! Ahhh!) But I managed to write this in between papers. Anyway, here you are! I hope everyone is having a good week (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to own the Legend of Zelda. That is Nintendo's honor.**

Implication

3.

I sit in the Banquet Hall at the midday meal. Lady Rowena is chattering about the latest Castle Town gossip; an activity that has all the room listening. All except me. I rest my hands in my lap, trying my best to look intrigued while I rack my mind over the past few days.

It has only been three days since Link and I went to retrieve my dress from Mirana. Three days since I found out about Link's small feeling of sorrow, which I had immediately responded to. Of course I had freaked out about it - Link almost never feels sad, he has an unbreakable spirit! It's why the goddesses chose him to save Hyrule! Even if Link is to express some sorrow, it is gone within several minutes. But this melancholy I felt within his mind - something tells me it had been there for more than several minutes. But how long? How long had I let this feeling go unnoticed?

I growl quietly at myself as I nibble on a piece of bread. Even though Link told me that the problem wasn't urgent and that he'd tell me at my celebration, I still feel uneasy. My ball is weeks away, and what if the problem worsens by then? It's not like I've had any time to convince Link to tell me sooner - he, along with several other soldiers, had been sent to the Lost Woods to deal with a Moblin problem shortly after we'd returned from Castle Town. And in the meantime, I've been swamped with planning for the ball as well as dealing with small quarrels in the kingdom. I've had little freetime, and I've spent all of it trying to figure out what could be bothering Link.

If it weren't for Link being on a mission, I would be constantly telepathically talking to him, trying to rack his mind for any clues of the problem. But because he is in the Lost Woods, I've decided to let him contact me as he wishes, which has only been a couple times. He gives me updates on the condition of the mission, and we chat briefly before another Moblin lunges out at them and Link is gone. I occasionally check how he is feeling, and there is no fear, just content and that little sorrow in the corners of his mind.

I close my eyes and sigh as I try to forget about Link for a moment and focus on other matters. On the bright side, I haven't had another nightmare. I am not completely dismissing the fact that it could be a prophetic dream, but the chances of that seem more unlikely with each passing nightmare-free sleep. Link and the others should be returning within a day, as well, which gives me great comfort. Even though Link is one of the most experienced and trained fighters Hyrule has, I worry about him. The Goddesses know he can get cocky from time to time, and I don't want him to get overwhelmed. The last thing we need is for his overconfidence to get him killed.

A servant comes over to take my plate, and I am brought back to reality where everyone is looking at my with intent.

I blush and wonder what is going on. "What? I'm sorry?"

Lady Rela smirks ever so slightly and restates (I am assuming) her question.

"Do you have a escort for the ball, Your Highness?"

My father, who is sitting next to me working a chicken leg, sets down the food and turns his head to me, interested. Great.

My cheeks redden even more as I shake my head. "No, I do not." I bit my lip, knowing this was not the answer the court wanted to hear.

And as expected, the ladies' eyes bulge out of their eyes, amazed that I have waited so long. The gentlemen who already have dates sigh and those who do not get a twinkle in their eyes. I sigh. Here we go. Rela isn't going to let this go easily.

But it is not Rela who speaks next, as I expected. It is my father. "Do you plan on getting one?" He asks in his low bass voice. The sound of it rumbles the kingdom, some say. He gives me an inquisitive glance.

I nod my head furiously. "Yes, Father. It is my number one priority," I respond obediently, meeting his gaze. I am lying, of course. Honestly, with everything that has happened in the past couple of days, finding an escort hasn't even crossed my mind. I'll have to talk to Impa about this immediately

I give my father a convincing smile. He slightly frowns at me, considering me before he returns the smile and goes back to eating his chicken. It seems that everyone else has lost interest as well, and a discussion about politics ensues. I slip into my thoughts once more, thinking about possible escorts when someone taps me on the shoulder quite harshly. I turn my head to find Impa standing tall, her gaze bearing down on me. Only she would tap me so vigorously. She doesn't smile at me, just bends forward so only I can hear her.

"Your presence is requested in the infirmary," she says, just over a whisper. My back automatically straightens. I am almost never called to the infirmary. Something is wrong. Fear trickles down my neck. I nod and rise out of my chair. My father is just about to chastise me, I'm sure, before he sees Impa behind me and understands it must be important. He nods in approval and Impa and I make haste toward the door, rushing toward the infirmary wing.

I turn to Impa once we are out of earshot. "What is it? What's wrong, Impa?" The alarm in my voice is evident and I don't make an effort to hide it.

Impa sighs and turns to my with a sad look in her eyes. "The party your father sent out to the Lost Woods returned this morning," she starts, and I hold my breath. The party Link was in...

Before Impa can continue, I interject with concern. "This morning? Impa, why was I not informed?" I demand at her. I don't mean to sound so harsh, but I am suddenly very concerned for Link.

Impa bites her lip. "We didn't want to tell you until he was stable." He. Link. I choke on my breath as we approach what I assume to be Link's room. There are two guards stationed on either side of the door. They avoid my gaze as I approach the door, with Impa trailing behind. "What happened?"

I am now shaking. I am terrified about what has harmed Link, as there is almost nothing he can't face. I bite my lip as I am overcome with fear and sadness. How is Link? What is his condition? Can I possibly help him? A million thoughts run through my head and I feel myself starting to tremble at the thought of losing Link.

"He wouldn't tell us until he saw you, but he's bruised up rather badly. Whatever got him got him good," one of the guards replies quietly as I shudder noticeably. I push open the door before they can say another word.

It is small room, with soft green walls. A window lets in little sunlight, as there are drapes over it. A chair rests in the corner next to a cupboard, and someone lies in a bed to my left. Link.

It is all I can do not to break down at the sight of him.

He rests upright against some pillows, his sculpted chest uncovered by fabric but a large cut runs across the width. A bandage covers his left bicep, and several smaller ones wrap around his fingers. His shaggy hair falls over a bandage that covers all of his right eye. There is small cut below his lip. Under the blanket that falls below his waist, I can faintly make out the the shape of a cast on his left leg. I wince as I inspect him. I haven't seen Link hurt so bad in a long time, and the sight of it chills me to my bone. What did this to you?

I step a little further into the room, trying my hardest not to cry. Link, who was staring off into space, looks up and gives me a small smile at my presence. The sight of it warms my heart slightly, but I know he means it only to comfort me; not a reflection of his true pain.

I feel tears welling in the corners of my eyes but stand a little straighter.

"Hey Zel," he croaks. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath, opening them only to meet his gaze. I look at him with sad eyes, managing to give a small upturn of the corners of my lips, but nothing more.

"How's it going?" he asks me. Of course he would try to take the attention off of his wounds for my sake. He gives me another smile, trying to convince me that he is fine and that everything is alright. But I know him better. I am so worried about him, and he knows it.

I wordlessly make my way to his bedside, sitting on the edge near his torso. He scoots over, still smiling, to make a little room for me. My breathing is heavy as I suppress my tears and survey his face for damage.

It is worse up close. There is a fine layer of dirt resting on his face, and a little stubble growing in on his chin. I see dried blood around his nose and mouth and shudder as I think about who it belongs to. The bandage around his eyes has a little blood seeping around the corners. There are several scratches all over his face. My eyes focus mainly on his eye, though. I am visibly frightened about what could have delivered this much damage to it, and what state it lies in. I bit my lip to stop the tears and cup my gloved hand around his right cheek.

Link shifts his eyes downward in embarrassment. "Yeah, I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice, ha," he mutters, trying to diffuse the tension. My eyes squint as I try to understand what exactly is wrong with his eye.

"Your eye...," I murmur, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. The motion seems to soothe him, so I keep doing it. Any sort of comfort I can offer him I will gladly give.

Link chuckles again, still looking down. "It's actually quite embarrassing. We haven't talked in a little while and for you too see me..." That, for some reason, does it for me and tears instantly start running down my face. I pull my hand back hesitantly, afraid to hurt him. To see him so battered and broken, so helpless... There was nothing I could do to help him, to protect him like he has done for me so many times.

"Link...," He looks up and reacts visibly to see my face red and splotchy and wet. To see him sad doesn't make it any easier, and the sobs come quicker, leaving me without air, choking on my cries.

Before I know what's happening next, I am laying against his bare chest, with my arms wrapped under his arms and my hands on his back. He has his arms placed on my upper back, rubbing in slow circles to try to calm my sobs. His chin rests on the top of my head. We stay like this for a few minutes, the only noise being my sobs that just grow more violent everything I remember just how much pain he must be in. Seeing Link in any sort of pain reminds me that I can lose him, if I am not careful enough. If he isn't careful enough.

Once my cries quiet down a little, which takes a while, he whispers to me, "I've been through worse." I choke on my sobs and clutch him tighter. I don't want to think back to that time.

"That doesn't make this any easier," I murmur. "No matter how many foes you've faced, you are still only human. You are not invincible. We both need to come to terms with that." My back arches as Link takes a deep breath. I move my head out from under his chin to look at him. He nods at me.

"I know that, Zel. But you don't have to worry incessantly about me, either. I can handle almost anything." He frowns at the sentence, remembering his current state. I reach my hand to cup it around his cheek.

"What happened to you, Link?" I almost whisper. Facing the fact that Link can be beat is not simple, and it difficult for me to even picture. But I need to understand the situation if Link is to get better, both physically and mentally.

He sighs, clearly ashamed. He won't meet my gaze until I rub his cheekbone with my thumb, to which he looks at me and smiles for a second before grimacing, recalling the past.

"I'm... I'm really not sure, exactly, what happened. One minute we were all fighting Moblins, and it wasn't even difficult. Those creatures don't even have a peanut for a brain and we'd been plowing through them for hours. Theo was to my right and we were ahead of the others, taking out the worst and leaving the majority for them," his eyes grow wide as he tells the tale.

"Then, all of the sudden, I heard a scream. A girl's scream, so shrill and scared. It made my hairs stand on end. I heard to just to my right, beyond a couple of trees and I figured the Moblins were harassing a young woman. And I couldn't just stand there and let that happen, so I rushed through the branches. And there was nothing there; no girl, no Moblins. I stood there for a second, shaking and sweaty, looking around for the girl. But she wasn't there. And I guess I'd taken too long, because the next thing I knew I was lying on the dirt looking at the feet of a dirty Moblin. Luckily Theo got there before the damage that was dealt could get really serious. We returned to the castle as quickly as possible. Or so I'm told. I blacked out for most of it." He lets the weight of his words linger there for a few seconds, before I ask the most obvious question.

I stammer as I choose my words, not wanting to offend him. "A-are you sure that you heard a scream? Or that, perhaps, the Moblins were just trying to lure you in by somehow imitating a yell?"

Link frowns, and for a moment I am scared I've upset him. His voice gets more serious and furious as he responds. "Yes, it's possible that those_ filthy_ Moblins tricked me. I would not put it above those disgusting creatures to do something like that," Link's eyes soften and his voice quiets, "But I know what I heard...," His gaze wanders away from mine, looking down into his lap. His eyes droop, and a feeling of pure sadness washes over his expression. I shiver when I feel it. I assume he says his next words for his ears only, but I hear them, too, barely. "I would know that voice anywhere..,"

My eyes widen and I straighten, intrigued and frightened by the information that I'm almost positive I wasn't meant to hear. I lean toward him a little more. "You recognized whose scream it was?" I ask, and I'm sure the alarm is evident in my voice and my face.

He looks up at me, surprised that I heard him but he quickly recovers, a look of regret and shame adding to his expression. He hesitates, "Um, well... Yes. It... It was you, Zelda. I heard you scream."

I feel my heart stop beating in chest for a moment. I try to process the information but none of it makes sense at first. Why my voice? What is going on in the Lost Woods? Questions plague my mind as I blink rapidly, not understanding the situation placed in front of me.

Link sees the confusion evident in my face and takes the opportunity to help me understand. "The Moblins might have been trying to capture me, and so they somehow used your voice to lure me in. But Zelda, it sounded_ so_ real. So much like you that I thought it was you, in danger. So I sprang into action to save you, just like those awful creatures must have anticipated. But I was convinced that it was you who was crying for help until we reached the castle, when Impa told me you'd been here, safe and sound. I'd been asking about you and demanding we turn back the entire journey here. I was so scared for you, Zelda," He looks deeply into my eyes and grabs my hands, entwining them with his own. I swear I can feel my heart melt.

"Link...," I whisper. "You don't always have to protect me. Look where it has got you." I release one of my hands from his and place it on his right cheek, my fingertips just skimming the bandage over his eye. I close my eyes in an attempt to keep myself from crying. Knowing that I was the reason for Link's condition...

I feel my emotions growing strong with regret and shame, plunging me into an internal abyss of anguish. But before I can blame myself any more for the pain inflicted upon Link, his places his hand over mine, the one over his cheek. The action cause me to open my eyes, where I met his cobalt stare, full of determination.

"Zelda, you have to realize by now that nothing will ever stop me from trying to save you. I would go through every battle I've ever faced just to ensure your happiness and wellbeing. I would never regret it. And I never regret becoming the Hero of Time, or all the baggage that accompanied it. It brought me to you. You are the most important person in my life, and you cannot expect me to stop trying to protect you. It'll never happen, Zelda," Link speaks with confidence in his words, never faltering. I nod, giving him a small smile.

"I just wish you would be a little more careful before you leap into action. You nearly gave me a panic attack when I'd realized you'd been hurt," I tell him. I shake my head, unable to find words to describe how scared I'd been. "The thought of losing you, Link... It's too much to bear," I whisper.

I see his eyes flash with an emotion I cannot name, but it only there for a second before he gives me a sad smile. "I'm sorry about that... If I say that I'll try to exert a little more caution on my missions, will you stop getting so concerned about me?"

I frown a little. "Link, you should know by now that I'm always going to worry about you. You are way too rambunctious for me not to constantly fret about you." I give him a light hearted grin as I remove my hand from his cheek, which he returns.

"So what have you been doing since I left on the mission?" Link asks, clearly ready to let the topic go; I gladly comply.

"Mostly just planning for the Ball, which has actually become quite daunting. I've been overseeing preparations; floral arrangements, tablecloth patterns, invitation fonts. Things like that. I've actually been having a lot of fun with it. It's nice to have the freedom to plan my own events," I beam as I think about how spectacular the planning process has been going so far.

Link meets my smile with a equally enthusiastic grin. "I'm sure whatever you put together will be brilliant. It'll show all the nobles that you are ready to be Queen. That you are perfectly fit to run a country."

My grin grows even widers after receiving Link's compliment. It makes me pleased to know he, too, thinks I'm ready to be Queen. "Thank you, Link! Actually, speaking of nobles and rulers, this afternoon Lady Rela asked me if I had an escort to the ball. Father even took an interest in the matter, which was a complete and total surprise.

Link's smile falters and he gives me an inquisitive stare, not unlike the one Father gave me at the meal. "Do you have an escort?"

I shake my head and Link exhales (in relief?). "No, not yet. No one has actually asked me. Well, no one that I'd actually consider. Father reminded me that I'd have to find an escort soon. It'd look very odd if the princess didn't have a date for her own ball." I let out a giggle, imagining the looks I'd get if I entered the ballroom without an escort.

Link once again lost his train of thought, smiling off into nowhere. I smirked as I flicked his ear, bringing him back to Hyrule. His gaze meets mine and his smile does not falter. "Well, I suppose you'll really have to sort that out, huh?"

I nod just as a maid wheels in a cart with Link's dinner on it. Dinner? Have we really been talking that long? She alerts me that Impa demands my presence in my quarters immediately. I reluctantly pry myself from Link's bedside, upset that I cannot stay and talk with him longer, and I can tell he feels that same way. Before I leave the room, though, I give him a quick peck on the cheek and promise him that I'll return tomorrow morning. He gives me grin as he blushes a slight shade of red. I wave to him as I exit and make my way to m quarters, happy that my closest friend is safe.


End file.
